Lover Awakened-Revised
by LKCLDC
Summary: Dimitri was held as a blood slave centuries ago, and it still haunts him to this day. Rose, captured by Dimitri's enemy, fights to stay alive and prays for someone to save her before it's to late. Can Dimitri save her? Can Rose save him from himself before it's to late? Will he accept her love or push her away. Mature scenes will be marked. OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, I am planning on reposting each chapter, edited, and revised. I know some of you do not like that I am posting this story, but I am not posting it for those of you who don't, I am posting for those people that do like it, even though it is from a different book! **

**So to those of you, who **_**don't**_** like this story, with Dimitri and Rose, don't read it. It's that simple. I spent a few months thinking about whether it was worth finishing it when so many despised what I was doing, but then I thought of all of those others who really did like the story and felt horrible for just leaving with out giving a reason as to why, and for that I am so sorry!**

**I loved this story from the Black Dagger Brotherhood, and I know it's a showing Dimitri in a different light than what we are used to, but I think in the end it works out well for him. Rose is much more different in this story and almost too different to even comprehend but like I said it's very out of character for all of them.**

**So just to give a little background as to what has happened and what is going on…**

**Rose and Dimitri met at a formal party one night at the Brotherhoods house, and both had attraction for one another, but Dimitri being tortured centuries before, and being used as a sex and blood slave, can't fathom a woman being sexually attracted to him without thinking of the woman that held him hostage for hundreds of years. But he still can't get Rose out of his head.**

**Rose captured by an evil society, known as the lessening society, also known as the undead seeing as they have no souls, is tortured, and is mentally abused, prayers day and night for Dimitri to come to her rescue. **

**Rose and Dimitri are both vampire, but not the same vampires we all 'know'. **

**I hope that you all like this story, and remember I OWN NOTHING! Characters belong to VA, and Plot to BDBH. **

Chapter One

"Damn it, Dimitri! Don't jump—'

Adrian's voice barely carried over the sound of the car crash in front of them. And it definitely didn't stop his twin, Dimitri, from jumping out of the Escalade while the vehicle was still flying fifty miles an hour.

"Eddie, he's out! One-eighty us!"

Adrian's shoulder slammed against the window as Eddie sent the SUV into a controlled skid. The headlights swung around and caught Dimitri rolling on the snow-covered asphalt in a ball. Split second later he sprang to his feet and hauled ass, gunning for the steaming, crumpled sedan that now had a pine tree for a hood ornament.

Adrian kept an eye on his twin and went for his seat belt. The _lessers_ they'd chased out to Portland's rural edges might have just had their ride screwed by the laws of physics, but that didn't mean they were out of commission. Those undead bastards were durable.

As the Escalade heaved to a stop, Adrian popped his door while going to his Beretta. No telling how many _lessers_ were in the car or what kind of munitions they had. The vampire race's enemies traveled in packs and were always armed—_holy hell! _Three of the pale-haired slayers got out, and only the driver looked wobbly.

The goat-fuck odds didn't slow D down. Suicidal maniac that he was, he headed right for the undead triangle with nothing but a black dagger in his hand.

Adrian tore across the road, hearing Eddie pound it out behind him. Except they weren't needed.

As silent flurries swirled in the air, and the sweet smell of pine mingled with leaking gas from the busted car, D took down all three _lessers _with just the knife. He sliced the tendons behind their knees so they couldn't run, broke their arms so they couldn't fight back, and dragged them across the ground until they were lined up like gruesome dolls.

Took four and a half minutes tops, and including stripping them of their IDs. Then Dimitri paused to catch his breath. As he looked down at the oil spill of black blood smudged across the white snow, steam rose from his shoulders, a curiously gently mist teased by the cold wind.

Adrian holstered the Beretta on his hip and felt nauseous, like he'd hammered a six-pack of bacon grease. Rubbing his sternum, he looked left, then right. The road was dead quiet this time of night and this far outside of Portland. Human witnesses were unlikely. Deer didn't count.

He knew what was coming next. Knew better than to try and stop it.

Dimitri knelt down over one of the _lessers_, his scarred face distorted with hatred, his ruined upper lip curled back, his fangs long as a tiger's. He would of looked like the grim reaper, like death, with the hollows under his cheek bones, but his hair kept him from that. He had long dark hair that touched the underside of his chin. Wearing only a black turtleneck and loose black pants, he was more armed than dressed: The Black Dagger Brotherhood's signature blade holster crisscrossed over his chest, and two more knives were strapped on his thighs. He also sported a gun belt with two SIG saucers.

Not that he ever used the nine-millimeters, though. He liked to get personal when he killed. Actually, it was the only time he ever got close to anyone.

D grabbed the _lessers_ by the lapels of its leather jacket and jerked the slayer's torso off the ground, getting mouth-to-mouth tight.

"Where is the female?" When there was no answer other than an evil laugh, D cold cocked the slayer. The crack echoed through the trees, a stark sound like a branch snapping in half. "_Where is the female?"_

The slayer's mocking grin jacked D's rage so high he became his own arctic circle. The air around his body grew magnetically charged and colder than the night. Snowflakes no longer fell anywhere near him, as if they disintegrated in the force of his anger.

Adrian heard a soft rasp and glanced over his shoulder. Eddie was lighting up a hand-rolled, the tattoos around his left temple and the goatee around his mouth getting highlighted in the orange glow.

At the sound of another fist pop, Eddie took a deep drag and shifted his ice blue eyes over. "You okay there, Adrian?"

No, he wasn't. D's savage nature had always been the stuff of a morality tale. But lately he'd become so violent he was hard to watch in action. The bottomless, soulless pit of him had been on a rampage ever since Rose had been abducted by the _lessers_.

And still they hadn't found her. The Brothers had no leads, no info, no nothing. Even with D's hard-core questioning.

Adrian was a mess about the abduction. He hadn't known Rose for long, but she'd been so lovely, a female of worth from the highest level aristocracy within the race. Though to him she'd been more than her lineage. So much more. She'd reached beyond his vow of celibacy to the male beneath the discipline, stirring up something deep. He was as desperate as Dimitri was to find her, but after six weeks, he'd lost faith that she'd survived. The _lessers _were torturing vampires for information on the Brotherhood, and like all civilians, she'd known little about the Brothers. Surely she would have been killed by now.

His only hope was that she hadn't endured days and days of hell before she went unto the Fade.

"What did you do with the female?" Dimitri growled to the next slayer. When all that came back at him was a "Fuck you, " D pulled a Tyson and bit the bastard.

Why Dimitri cared about a missing civilian female, no one in the Brotherhood could understand. He was knows for his misogyny…hell, he was feared for it. Why Rose mattered to him was anyone's guess. Then again, no one, not even Adrian, as his twin, could predict the males reactions.

While echoes of D's brutal work cut through the isolation of the forest, Adrian felt himself cracking under the interrogation even as the _lessers_ stayed strong and gave up no information.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said under his breath.

Dimitri was the only thing he had in his life other than the Brotherhood's mission to protect the race against the _lessers_. Every day Adrian slept alone, if he slept at all. Food gave him little pleasure. Females were out because of his celibacy. And every second he was worried about what Dimitri would pull next and who would get hurt in the process. He felt like he was dying from a thousand cuts, slowly bleeding out. A target by proxy for all his twin's murderous intent.

Eddie reached out with a gloved hand and clasp Adrian's throat. "Look at me, my man."

Adrian glanced over and cringed. The brother's left eye, the one with the tattoos around it, dilated until there was nothing but a black void.

"Eddie, no…I don't…" C_rap_. He didn't need to hear about the future right now. Didn't know how he would handle the fact that things were only going to get worse.

"The snow falls slowly tonight," Eddie said, rubbing his thumb back and forth over a thick jugular vein.

Adrian blinked as an odd calm came over him, his heart slowing to the rhythm of his brother's thumb. "What?"

"The snow…it falls so slowly."

"Yes…yes, it does."

"And we've had a lot of snow this year, haven't we?"

"Uh…yes."

"Yeah…lot of snow, and there's going to be more. Tonight. Tomorrow. Next month. Next year. The stuff comes when it comes and falls there it will."

"That's right," Adrian said softly. "There's no stopping it."

"Not unless you're the ground." The thumb stopped. "My brother, you don't look like the earth to me. You're not stopping him. Ever."

A series of pops and flashes broke out as D stabbed the _lessers _in the chest and the bodies disintegrated. Then there was only the hiss from the shattered car's radiator and the heavy pump of D's breathing.

Like a wraith he rose from the blackened ground, the blood of _lessers_ streaking his face and his forearms. His aura was a shimmering haze of violence that warped the scenery behind him, the forest beyond him wavy and indistinct where it bracketed his body.

"I'm going downtown," he said, wiping his blade on his thigh, "to look for more."

It took Rose awhile to realize it, but she had a bizarre power over her captor, and after some time had passed, she'd started using it. At first she pushed him to test boundaries. Later she tormented him for no other reason than that she hated him and wanted to make him hurt.

For some reason the _lesser_ who had taken her…loved her. With all his heart. He yelled at her sometimes, and he did terrify her when he was in one of his moods, but the harder she was on him, the better he treated her. When she withheld her eyes from him, he'd go into a tailspin of anxiety. When he brought her fights and she refused them, he wept. With increasing fervor, he worried over her and begged for her attention and curled up against her, and when she shut him out, he crumbled.

Toying with his emotions was her whole, hateful world, and the cruelty that fed her was killing her. Once she'd been a living thing, a daughter, a sister…a _someone_… Now she was hardening, setting like concrete in the midst of her nightmare. Embalmed.

Dear Virgin in the Fade, she knew he wasn't ever going to let her go. And sure as if he'd killed her outright, he'd taken her future. All she had now was just this God-awful, infinite present. With him. Nathan.

Panic, an emotion she hadn't felt for a while, surged into her chest.

Desperate to go back to the numbness, she concentrated on how cold it was in the earth. The _lesser_ kept her dressed in clothes he had taken from her own drawers and closet, and she was insulated by long johns and fleeces and warm socks and boots. Except, even with all that, the chill was relentless, sneaking through the layers, burrowing into her bones, turning her marrow into an icy slush.

Her thought shifted to her house, where she had lived for such a short time. She remembered the cheery fired she'd made in the hearth in the living room and the happiness she'd felt to be on her own… these were bad visions, bad memories. They reminded her of her old life, of her mother…of her brother.

God, Denis. Denis had driven her crazy with all his domineering behavior, but he'd been right. If she'd stayed with the family, she never would have met Lissa, the human that lived next door. And she never would have crossed the meadow between their houses that night for a walk. And she never would have run into the _lesser_… so she never would have ended up both dead and breathing.

She wondered how long her brother had looked for her. Had he given up by now? Probably. Not even Denis could keep going for so long without hope.

She bet he'd looked for her, but she was glad in a way that he hadn't found her. Although he was highly aggressive male, he was a civilian and liable to get hurt if he came to rescue her. Those _lessers_ were strong. Cruel and powerful. No, to get her back it would take something equal to the monster that had taken her.

An imagine of Dimitri came to mind, clear as a photograph. She saw his savage black eyes. The scar that ran down his face and distorted his upper lip. The tattooed blood-slave bands around his throat and wrists. And his muscled, too-lean body.

She though of his vicious, uncompromising will, and all of his high-test hatred. He was terrifying, a horror of her species. Ruined, not broken, in the words of his twin. But that was what would have made him such a good savior. He alone was a match for the _lesser_ who'd taken her. Dimitri's kind of brutality was probably the only thing that could have gotten her out, though she knew better than to think that he'd ever try to find her. She was just some civilian whom he'd met twice before.

And the second time, he'd made her swear she would never come near him again.

Fear closed in on her, and she tried to bridle the emotion by telling herself that Denis was still searching for her. And that he would call upon the Brotherhood if he found any clues as to where she was. Then maybe Dimitri would come after her, because he was required to, as part of his job.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" The shaky male voice was muted, the tone tinny.

It was the newest captive, she thought. They always tried to reach out in the beginning.

Rose cleared her throat. "I am…here."

There was a pause. "Oh, my God…are you the female that was taken? Are you…Rose?"

Hearing her name was a shock. Hell, the _lesser_ had been calling her _wife_ for so long, she'd almost forgotten she'd gone by something else. "Yes…yes, I am."

"You're still alive."

Well, her heart was still beating, at any rate. "Do I know you?"

"I-I went to your funeral. With my parents.

Rose started to tremble. Her mother and her brother…had put her to rest. But then, of course they would have. Her mother was deeply religious, a great believer in the Old World. Once she was convinced her daughter was dead, she would have insisted on the proper ceremony so that Rose could enter the Fade.

_Oh…God._ Thinking they'd given up and knowing they had were two such different things. No one was coming after her. Ever.

She heard something weird. And she realized she was crying.

"I'm going to escape," the male said with force. "And I'll take you with me."

Rose let her knees give out, and she slid down the ribbed wall of the pipe, that was in the ground that she was kept in, until she was lodged at the bottom. Now she really was dead, wasn't she? Dead and buried.

How horribly appropriate that she was stuck in the earth.

_**What did you guys think? Let me know, and that doesn't mean, telling me how horrible it is either. **_

_**Who's excited for the VA movie next year?! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So once again there are some people who think that reviewing hateful comments about how this story is from another story, and if you will look back at the first chapter in the Authors Notes, I explained that this wasn't my story. I was posting it anyway though, because I thought it would make a good story for Rose and Dimitri. **

**Never did I say that the story was mine. So once again, don't leave reviews if you are such a pitiful excuse of a person and have nothing better to do than make everyone else's life miserable. **

**Now to those of you who did read and like, then you should really check out BlackDaggerBrotherhood Series. They are very good books, and I loved them! **

**This story is not mine it belongs to BDBH, and the Character to VA!**

**I will try as much as I can to follow requests and anything people ask of me! **

**Thanks guys!**

Chapter Two

Dimitri's boots carried him through an alley off Trade Street, the heavy soles stomping through the icy ripples of tire treads. It was pitch-dark, because there were no windows in the brick buildings on either side of him, and the clouds had shut out the moon. Yet as he walked alone, his night vision was perfect, penetrating everything. Just like his rage.

Black blood. What he needed was more black blood. He needed it on his hands and kicking up into his face and splattering onto his clothes. He needed oceans of it to run onto the ground and seep into the earth. To honor Rose's memory, he would make the slayers bleed, each death his offering to her.

He knew she no longer lived, knew in his heart she must have been killed in a gruesome way. So why did he always start off asking those bastards where she was? Hell, he didn't know. It was just the first thing that came out of his mouth, no matter how many times he told himself she was gone.

And he was going to keep asking those fuckers questions. He wanted to know the _where _and _how_ and _with what_ they'd gotten her. The information would only eat at him, but he needed to know. _Had_ to know. And one of them was going to talk eventually.

D stopped. Sniffed the air. Prayed for the sweet smell of baby powder to drift into his nose. Damn it, he couldn't stand this…not knowing any longer.

But then he laughed in a nasty crack. Yeah, the hell he couldn't take it. Thanks to his hundred years of careful training with the Mistress, there was no level of shit he hadn't survived. Physical pain, mental anguish, cringing depths of humiliation and degradation, hopelessness, helplessness: _Been there, sweated that._

So he could survive this.

He looked up at the sky, and as his head shifted back he swayed. With a quick hand he steadied himself against a dumpster, then took a deep breath and waited to see if the drunken sensation passed. No luck.

Feeding time. Again.

Cursing, he hoped he could squeeze out another night or two. Sure, he'd been dragging his body around by force of will the last couple of weeks, but that was nothing unusual. And tonight he just didn't want to deal with the bloodlust.

_Come on, come on…focus, asshole._

He forced himself to keep going, stalking the downtown alleys, weaving in and out of the dangerous urban maze of Portland.

By three A.M., he was so blood-hungry he felt stoned, and that was the only reason he gave in. he couldn't stomach the disassociation, the numbness in his body. It reminded him too much of the opium stupors he'd been forced into as a blood slave.

Walking as quickly as he could, he headed for ZeroSum, the brotherhood's current downtown hangout. The bouncers let him bypass the wait line, easy access being one of the perks of folds who dropped the kind of cash the Brothers did. Hell, Adrian's red smoke habit alone was worth a couple grand a month, and Eddie only liked the buzz that came from top-shelf booze. Then there were D's own regular purchases.

The club was hot and dark inside, a kind of humid, tropical cave with techno music twirling in the air. Humans crowded the dance floor, sucking on lollipop rings, guzzling water, sweating while they moved with pulsing pastel lasers. All around, bodies were up against the walls, paired off or in triplicate, writhing, touching.

D headed for the VIP lounge, and the human horde gave way before him, parting like velvet cloth torn open. Though high on X and coke, those overheated bodies still had enough survival instinct to spot him as a coffin waiting to happen.

In the back, a bouncer with a buzz cut let him into the best real estate in the club. Here, in relative quiet, twenty tables with banquet seating were spaced far apart, with only the black marble tops spotlight from the ceiling. The Brotherhood's both was right by the fire exit, and he wasn't surprised to see Eddie there with shot glasses in front of him. Adrian's martini glass was sitting empty.

Neither looked happy to see him, and most weren't, they looked like they'd been hoping to take a load off and he'd just thrown them both an engine block.

D sat down on the left and leaned back, taking himself out of the light falling on the glossy table. As he glanced around, he recognized the faces of meaningless strangers. The VIP section had a hardcore of regulars, but none of the big spenders interacted much beyond their tight groups. In fact, the whole club was permeated by a "don't ask, don't tell" vibe, which was one of the reasons the Brothers came here. Even though ZeroSum was owned by a vampire, they needed to keep a low profile about who they were.

Over the last century or so, the Black Dagger Brotherhood had become secretive about their identities within the race. There were rumors, of course, and civilians knew a few of their names, but everything was kept on the DL. The subterfuge had started when the race had fragmented about a century ago and tragically, trust had become an issue within the species. But now, though, there was another reason. The _lesser_ were torturing civilians for information on the Brotherhood, so it was imperative to keep on the down-low.

As a result, the few vampires who worked this club weren't sure the big males in leather who sucked back drinks and dropped bills were Black Dagger members. And fortunately, social custom, if not the way the brothers looked, prevented questions.

Dimitri shifted in the booth, impatiently. He hated the club; he really did. Hated having so many bodies so close to his. Hated the noise. The smells.

In a chatty tangle, a trio of human females approached the Brothers' table. The three of them were working tonight, though what they were serving up didn't fit in a glass. These were your typical high-class hookers: hair extensions, fake breasts, faces molded by plastic surgeons, clothes out of a spray can. There was a lot of their kind of movable feast in the club, particularly in the VIP section. The Rev, who owned and ran ZeroSum, believed in product diversification as a business strategy, offering their bodies as well as the alcohol and the drugs. The vampire also loaned money and had a team of bookies and did God knew what else from his back office in service to his mostly human clientele.

As the three prostitutes smiled and talked, they presented themselves for a buy. But none of them were what D was looking for, and Eddie didn't look them up either. Two minutes later, the women headed off to the next booth.

D was damned hungry, but he had one nonnegotiable when it came to feeding.

"Hey, daddies," another woman said. "Any of you looking for some company?"

He glanced up. This human female had a hard face to match her hard body. Clothes were black leather. Eyes were glassy. Hair was short.

_Fucking perfect._

D put his hand into the pool of light on the table, lifted two fingers, then rapped twice on the marble with his knuckles. As Eddie and Adrian shifting in the seat, their tension annoyed him.

The female smiled. "Well, all right."

Dimitri leaned forward and uncoiled to his full height, his face becoming illuminated by the spotlight. The whore's expression froze solid as she took a step back.

At that moment Rev came through a door to the left, his spectacular mane of hair reflecting the shifting lights.

The owner of the club, Rev, came to the table smiling tightly. Eyes the color of amethysts missed nothing about the prostitute's hesitation. "Evening, gentlemen. You going somewhere, Katie?"

Katie's bravado came back with a vengeance. "Wherever he wants, boss."

"Right answer."

_Enough with the yakkies, _D thought. "Outside. Now."

He pushed open the fire door and followed her into the alley behind the club. The December wind blew through the loose jacket he'd put on to cover his weapons, but he didn't care about the cold, and neither did Katie. Even though the icy gusts teased her cropped hair and she was close to naked, she faced him without shivering, chin up.

Now that she'd committed herself, she was ready for him. A real professional

"We do it here," he said, stepping into the shadows. He took two one-hundred-dollar bills from his pocket and held them out. Her fingers crushed them before she disappeared the cash into her leather skirt.

"How do you want it?" she asked, sidling up to him, reaching for his shoulders.

He spun her around to the brick wall, face-first. "I do the touching. Not you."

Her body tensed and her fear tingled in his nose, a sulfurous sting. But her voice was strong.

"Watch it asshole. I come back with bruises and he'll hunt you down like an animal."

"Don't worry. You're going to walk away from this just fine."

But she was still scared. And he was blessedly numb to the emotion.

Usually fright in a female was the only thing that could turn him on, the only way the _it_ in his pants would get hard. Lately, though, the trigger wasn't working, which was just fine with him. He despised the response of the thing behind his zipper, and because most females were scared shitless of him, the _it_ got aroused a hell of a lot more often than he wanted. Not at all would have been better. Shit, he was probably the only male on the planet who wanted to be impotent.

"Tilt your head to the side," he said. "Ear to your shoulder."

Slowly she complied, exposing her neck to him. This was why he'd chosen her. Short hair meant he wouldn't have to touch anything to clear his way. He hated having to put his hands on them anywhere.

As he stared at her throat, his thirst rose and his fangs elongated. God, he was dry enough to drain her.

"What are you going to do?" she snapped. "Bite me?"

"Yeah."

He struck quickly and held her in place as she thrashed. To make it easier on her, he calmed her with his mind, relaxing her, giving her a kind of high she was no doubt very familiar with. While she settled down, he swallowed as much as he could without gagging; tasting the coke and alcohol in her blood as well as the antibiotics she was on.

When he was finished, he licked the puncture marks so the healing process would get its groove on and she wouldn't bleed out. Then he popped her collar to hide the bite, cleaned himself from her memory, and sent her back into the club.

Alone again, he sagged against the bricks. Human blood was so weak, it barely got him what he needed, but he wasn't about to drink from females of his own species. Not again. Ever.

He looked up at the sky. The clouds that had brought the flurries earlier were gone, and between the buildings he could see a slice of the cleat pincushion of stars. The constellations told him he had only two hours left to be out.

When he had the strength, he closed his eyes and dematerialized to the only place he wanted to be.

Rose's house.


End file.
